Sick Dean
by azebra117
Summary: AU where Dean and Cas are college roomates renting an apartment together and Dean gets sick. One-shot with lots of fluff


**This is just a little one-shot I thought of, AU where Dean and Cas are in college together and are renting an apartment.**

_RING RING RING_

Castiel opened his eyes sleepily as he heard the sound

_RING RING RING_

Cas sat up in bed and grabbed for his phone, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Cas said sleepily

"Hey Cas, you ready?" Sam's voice filtered through the speaker,

"Ready for… what?" Cas asked confusedly,

"You and Dean promised that you'd come on a bike ride with Jess and I this morning! Remember?"

"Oh… yeah, that. We'll be out in a minute, we just need to get ready…" Cas hung up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Remind me again why it was such a great idea to go on a bike ride at seven in the morning on a Saturday," Cas muttered to himself. Stretching Cas made his way over to the closet and pulled out a shirt and jeans. "Dean, get up!" He called to his roommate. After putting on regular clothes Cas went over to Dean's bed and shook his shoulder, "Dean, get up! We said we'd go on a bike ride with Sam, remember?"

"Cas," Dean croaked, "I don't feel too good buddy,"

"I told you not to drink too much at the party last night," Cas shook his head,

"No, I mean," Dean coughed, "worse than that." Frowning Cas reached out and felt Dean's forehead, it was burning,

"I can imagine," Cas muttered as he grabbed a thermometer from the nightstand in the apartment. "Open your mouth and put this under your tongue," Dean did as he was told and after a minute the thermometer stated beeping. "103.4" Cas read,

"Great," Dean groaned,

"I guess you're not going on that biking trip then," Cas joked,

"Mmphf," was Dean's only response.

"Better tell Sam," Cas called Sam back and the phone was immediately picked up.

"You ready?" Sam asked,

"We can't go, Dean's sick, he has a fever, so he can't come," Cas explained,

"Are you coming?"

"I… I probably shouldn't leave him, in case he needs something," Cas explained hesitantly,

"Ok, I guess it's just gonna be me and Jess." Sam hung up and Cas set the phone down.

"You just didn't want to go on that bike ride," Dean laughed from his bed,

"Hey!" Cas threw a pillow at Dean and smacked him in the face.

"Do you wanna make me some soup? It'd be much appreciated." Dean coughed after a bit.

"Princess," Cas snorted as he headed into their kitchen with the cupboard full of noodle soup. As he filled a pan with water and stuck it on their stove Dean kept talking.

"Y'know, I think the girl I hooked up with last night gave me this."

"I really don't want to know."

"It's not that bad, she looked a little sick but I kinda ignored it. Probably shouldn't have done that…"

"Learned your lesson."

"Cas, I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Good for you."

"No, I really feel like I'm gonna puke." Cas sighed and headed back to the bedroom to help Dean sit up.

"Stay right there, he's the trashcan if you need to throw up." Cas went back over to the stove and added the dried noodles when the water boiled. As he started stirring it he heard Dean hurl into the bucket.

"Didn't think you were actually gonna throw up." Cas muttered before heading into the bedroom. "God that smells!"

"You're telling me," Dean croaked as he leaned back.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up again?" Cas asked.

"I don't think so,"

"You sure?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Good." Cas picked up the can and held it at arms length. "I'm gonna dump this down the toilet and wash it, please don't throw up on yourself." Cas headed into the bathroom and dumped the throw up down the toilet before placing it in the tub and letting it fill with water. After Cas washed the can out a bit he sat it in the tub and headed back to the kitchen where the noodles were ready. Pouring the soup into a bowl Cas added flavoring and headed back to Dean.

"Chicken noodle soup, hot off the stove." Cas announced as he sat it on the bedside table.

"Thanks buddy," Dean sat up straighter and reached for the bowl. As he picked it up it almost slipped from his grasp and Cas had to reach in and steady Dean's hands.

"You really are sick." Cas noted.

"No shit." Dean reached for the bowl again but couldn't get his hands tight enough around it to lift it from Cas's hands. "Goddamn it I'm hungry." Dean groaned.

"Do you need help feeding yourself?" Cas smirked.

"No! I'll be fine!" Dean reached for the bowl yet again but kept snatching air, "fuck, now I'm seeing double." Cas adjusted his grip on the bowl so he could hold it with one hand while feeding Dean with the other.

"I feel like a kid. I can't even feed myself for fucks sake!" Cas half-smiled at Dean's comment and kept feeding him.

"You'll be fine in a few days." Soon the soup was gone and Dean's eyes were drooping closed. He slumped down in the bed and promptly fell asleep. Cas put the bowl into the dishwasher and cleaned out the trashcan one last time before placing it next to Dean's bed.

"Cas?" Dean murmured.

"Yeah Dean?" Cas sat on his bed and faced Dean,

"Thanks for doing all this for me,"

"I don't mind," Cas smiled.

"Really though… thanks," and with that Dean closed his eyes and started snoring. Cas grabbed more blankets and draped them over Dean before heading to his computer and checking his email.


End file.
